


i still want it all

by the_zimmerbutt



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Eavesdropping, M/M, Misunderstandings, sry for the OMC he's mostly a plot device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_zimmerbutt/pseuds/the_zimmerbutt
Summary: They're friends now, certainly, but maybe there's something more? An exploration of Dex & Nursey's relationship their second year at Samwell with slight misunderstandings, texting, and as always, plenty of pie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Troye Sivan's "FOOLS" (aka the Nurseydex-iest song to ever Nurseydex) All characters belong to the lovely and talented Ngozi

> The door opened with a bang. The Haus was never quiet, but for some reason Dex found it easiest to code in the living room. Dex looked up and smiled without meaning to before schooling his expression and looking back down at his keyboard.

> “Pie’s on the counter.” He greeted Nursey, who swore triumphantly and dropped his bag onto the couch next to Dex before turning around to go into the kitchen. Dex heard the rise and fall of Nursey’s voice, answered and echoed by Bitty’s, then he came back into the living room with two pieces of pie. 

> “Bits said you didn’t have any yet, and you know how these animals are.” Nursey said, sliding the plate onto Dex’s keyboard. Last year, Dex probably would have blown a fuse and shouted at Nursey until he was hoarse for touching his laptop. Now he just rolled his eyes and saved what he’d been working on. 

> “Did you get me a fork, asshole?”

> “Right here.” Nursey handed him one and Dex smiled down at his plate, trying not to think of the way that Nursey’s lips were already stained purple from the blueberry filling. 

_X_

[From: Nursey] bro there’s that soup you like in the cafe

_X_

> Dex laughed when he stepped out of his dorm building and saw Nursey leaning against the railing, waiting for him.

> “’Morning.” Nursey said, striving for chill and missing by a wide margin. 

> Dex shouldered his hockey bag and started walking towards the bus. He heard Nursey scuffle to do the same.

> “You know, I can find the bus on my own, thanks.” He said drily, sneaking glances out of the corner of his eye. Campus was dark and cold and Dex wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed, but they had a roadie and anyway, he could sleep on the bus. 

> “Dunno, bro, I don’t want to chance my defense partner getting lost and confused in this five a.m. darkness bullshit.” 

> “Eloquent.”

> “I try.”

> “Besides, last time I walked with you to the bus, we beat Yale 3-0.” Nursey reminded. “You don’t fuck with a bro’s pregame rituals. That’s like, seriously uncool.” 

> Dex rolled his eyes and bumped his shoulder into Nursey’s as the bus came into view.

_X_

[From: Nursey] take a study break & come help me build chow’s first snowman

_X_

> “Will! Hey!” 

> Dex braced himself and slowed his pace, letting Andrew from his WGST seminar catch up. Dex could see the way that Andrew almost threw an arm around his shoulders, but stopped himself at the last moment. Dex was glad. 

> He’d never been anything more than briskly polite to Andrew, but even that seemed like an invitation to be all in Dex’s personal space. 

> “Hi, Andrew.”

> “Andy, call me Andy. What’s good, bro?” 

> “I just got out of class.” Dex said, raising an eyebrow. “The one we have together.”

> “Right, yeah, class. I’m pretty sure I napped through the whole lecture; I’m screwed for the midterm. You’re top of the class, aren’t you? Maybe we should study sometime.”

> Dex blinked, looped a thumb in the strap of his backpack. “Um, yeah, there was a guy on the team last year who was like, super into all that. He’d talk about it all the time and I guess I kind of… picked it up?”

> Andrew wasn’t listening, he could tell. He was too busy staring at Dex’s mouth. He was tempted to raise a hand to shield it from Andrew’s eyes, feeling his stare like a physical touch on his skin. 

> “Cool.” Andrew said, realizing that there’d been quiet for too long. “So, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee?”

> Dex blinked. “Right now?” 

> Andrew backtracked. “Nah, doesn’t have to be, I just meant, you know, sometime. Coffee, sometime. It’d be cool.”

> Dex hesitated, shook his head. “I’m sorry, I’m not-“

> Andrew’s face fell. “No, don’t worry about it, it’s fine. I just thought, you know, Samwell. One in four, and all.”

> Dex forced a smile. He hadn’t been about to say that he wasn’t interested in men; he’d been going to say that he wasn’t interested in Andrew. However, offering clarification would probably only hurt Andrew’s feelings, and Dex wasn’t that much of a dick.

> “No worries.” He said, his voice breezy in a way that he was sure freshman-year-Dex would have never been able to pull off. Blessedly, they’d reached an intersection in the sidewalk that Dex had to take to get to the Haus. “I’ll see you around.” 

> He walked as fast as he could without running, feeling Andrew’s eyes on his ass until he got to the front yard of the Haus. 

_X_

[From: Nursey] go to bed  
[From: Nursey] I can see ur light is on  
[From: Nursey] it’s three in the morning, dex, you can stop studying now

_X_

> “Dex, hold on a minute.” Nursey called as everyone began moving for the doors. Dex obliged, staying seated at the bench by his locker. 

> It was the last practice of December, everyone heading home for break in a few days as finals wrapped up. Hall and Murray had warned them not to take it too easy over the break, and that they’d be back earlier than the rest of the school because athletes trained during Jan term. 

> Nursey waited until the door had closed behind Whiskey and Tango, shoving and looking under their lashes at each other, before pulling something out of his backpack. 

> Dex crossed his arms and scowled. “No.”

> Nursey looked as if he’d expected this. 

> “No gifts. I didn’t get you anything, you’re not getting anything back.”

> Nursey gave an exasperated sigh. “You don’t give gifts to get them back, Dex, what the fuck? It’s nothing big, either, okay? Can you just chill and let me give you something?”

> Dex hesitated and Nursey pressed, sensing weakness. 

> “You can throw it out after, I don’t care.” 

> In the end, it was curiosity that got to Dex. 

> “Fine.” He huffed. His mother would scold him for sounding so ungrateful, so he forced himself to smile at Nursey as he handed over something small and rectangular wrapped in sickeningly cheery paper. 

> He hesitated, guessing that it was a book by the shape and feel. Why the hell had Nursey gotten him a book? He was tempted to shake it, sniff at it, try to satisfy his curiosity without having to unwrap it, but Nursey was hovering awkwardly and Dex slid his finger under the tape, opening it with care. 

> It was a book, Dex had guessed right, but he didn’t recognize the title or the author. He turned it over in his hands, wondering why the hell Nursey had chosen this. 

> “Thank you.” He said, thumbing through the pages. There were weird paragraph breaks and lots of empty space and Dex realized that it was a book of poetry. He tried to stop his cheeks from warming, and when that didn’t work, he just hoped Nursey wouldn’t notice.

> “Yeah, no problem.” Nursey rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at the door, as if longing for escape. “I just thought you might want something to read over break, you know?” 

> Dex smiled and set the book on the bench next to him, then stood up. “Thank you, Nursey.” He repeated. Nursey looked at him with one eyebrow raised, a chirp surely at the ready, but Dex hugged him instead. 

> Nursey seemed surprised, but played it off by laughing and punching Dex on the shoulder. “Wow, that’s all it takes to get a Poindexter hug, huh?” he teased, zipping up his jacket and shouldering his hockey bag. “A book of poems and it’s like you’re a different person.”

> Dex looked down as he tucked the book carefully away into his bag, trying not to smile. “Shut the fuck up, Nurse.”

> “Your secret’s safe with me, bro.” 

> Dex tripped him on their way out the door. 

> _X_

> [From: Nursey] merry xmas  
[From: Nursey] shit’s boring as hell w/o you and the guys here  
[From: Nursey] the city is so pretty around this time of year you should come see sometime

> _X_

> > “First kegster of the new fucking year!” Holster whooped, towering over everyone one else with a case of beer on his shoulder. Dex laughed and nearly spilled his drink, well on his way to drunk. 

> The Haus was packed to bursting and every house on frat row was lit up, people milling back and forth between them, leaving a confused mess of footprints in the snow that had only fallen the day before. Dex was still sore from training over winter break, but his family home had started to feel too small a few days after New Year’s anyway.

> Chowder was dancing with Farmer somewhere to his left; Bitty was chanting for Beyoncé in between every song, Tango and Whiskey were making out on the couch as if none of the rest of them were even visible. 

> Dex was bobbing his head to the music, glad to lean against the wall and watch Lardo obliterate everyone at flip cup. When Andrew stepped up to the table, he flashed a grin at Dex, who frowned into his own cup. Somehow, Andrew had gotten a hold of his number and had been texting him several times a day since they went home for break.

> “One on one.” He said, grinning at Dex as if that were supposed to impress him. Dex fought the urge to roll his eyes. Even in some alternate universe where drinking game prowess could be considered a turn-on, Dex knew exactly what was coming as Lardo accepted his challenge, fist bumping him over the Ping-Pong table. 

> On the shout of ‘go,’ Lardo moved effortlessly down her row of cups, flipping over the last one before Andrew had even finished drinking his second. Dex whooped. That was impressive, even for Lardo, and he said as much. 

> Andrew let himself be absorbed back into the crowd, but not before he winked at Dex, as if Dex had complimented him. Dex pushed off the wall to go hide out in the kitchen. Before he could get very far, Lardo turned around and leaned her forehead on Dex’s shoulder. 

> “You okay, bro?” he asked her. She looked up at him and said something. Dex frowned and inclined his head until she could talk directly into his ear. 

> “I was supposed to be on Nursey patrol.” She said, her voice falling flat. Dex groaned. 

> “Oh, shit, where is he…?” 

> Lardo grunted and rested her head against his arm again, apparently unconcerned.

> As if summoned by the mention of his name, Nursey swayed into the room, a permanent half-smile on his face even as he banged his shoulder into the doorjamb. He turned to look at it as if it had personally offended him and turned back with a heartbroken expression. Dex waved him over and didn’t miss the way that Nursey’s face lit up. He picked his way through the people separating them until he could stand by Dex’s side. 

> “Dex,” Nursey said, leaning on his other shoulder. Dex was trapped with a teammate on either side and couldn’t help but laugh. 

> “C’mon,” he said. “Let’s go upstairs, c’mon.” Dex led them through the crowd, ignoring the weight of Andrew’s eyes on him the entire time. He shepherded Nursey and Lardo up the steps one at a time while they both clung onto him and whined like children. As Dex had his fair share of experience with actual whining children, however, he was immune and managed to sit Nursey down on Lardo’s bed while she went to pee. Shortly, he heard the shower turn on and decided to stick around until Lardo came out.

> Dex sat next to Nursey after a moment, their shoulders bumping and their thighs almost touching. 

> “You okay?” 

> Nursey lolled his head to grin at him. “Yeah. I’m okay. Really okay. Are you okay?”

> Dex batted away the hands that came up to his chest, apparently to check if he was okay or not. “Nursey, I didn’t even have much to drink. I’m fine.”

> Nursey settled back and gave him an appraising look, his teeth sunk into his lip. Dex blushed, recognizing Nursey’s ‘I’m about to hit on someone’ face. He hadn’t seen it as much lately, but it was unmistakable. 

> “You are fine,” Nursey said in a voice that Dex was fairly sure was supposed to be sexy. Dex burst out laughing, giggly from tub juice and Nursey’s proximity. 

> “I bet you say that to all the guys you take up to Lardo’s room.” He chirped. 

> Nursey sobered and looked down at the burn-riddled carpet. “Nah,” he said, forcing his tone to be casual. “Just you.” 

> Dex blinked slowly, catching his eye when Nursey glanced up again. “Yeah?” he asked, sounding a little cautious. 

> “Yeah, Dex.”

> Dex’s stomach dropped at the breathy way that Nursey said his name and took a deep breath. 

> A moment later, they were kissing. Dex wasn’t sure which of them had started it. 

> Nursey’s hands were everywhere, all at once. Spanning his ribs, pressing against the small of his back, pulling the back of his neck to change the angle their lips met at, resting high on his thigh. Dex fisted a hand in Nursey’s shirt and shivered when he felt a brush of tongue against his lower lip.

> Dex made a quiet noise and his lips parted, his spine tingling when Nursey kissed into his mouth, lips moving gently until they were breathing the same air. 

> Nursey traced the curve of his bottom lip with his tongue before pressing into Dex’s mouth, his hand coming up to twist fingers in his hair. Dex let out a soft sound at the feeling, gasping into Nursey’s mouth. 

> Dex should’ve known that Nursey would kiss like he played hockey. He was fierce, unyielding, seeking out weakness in Dex and pressing on it until Dex was gasping out his name. 

> Dex felt dizzy with the attention, high in a way that made him think that Derek Nurse was in his lungs, in his blood, affecting his brain. 

> At that thought, Dex opened his eyes and made himself pull away. Nursey blinked at him, eyes wide and dark and trusting. 

> “You’re drunk.” Dex blurted. Nursey frowned. “I shouldn’t- You can’t give consent, we shouldn’t-“ 

> Nursey’s face fell and he turned away. Dex hesitated, uncertain. 

> “Nursey?”

> “It’s okay, you’re probably right. I’ll just… I’ll just crash here, Lards won’t give a fuck. She’s a cuddler.” His face betrayed him, and Dex felt a twist in his belly as Nursey laid back, leaning against the headboard. He thought he heard him sigh.

> Dex hesitated, then nodded and pushed himself up to standing. Nursey swung his legs up to where Dex had been sitting, then rolled to face the wall. 

> “Good night.” Dex said awkwardly. “Um… Text me if you need anything. Or if Lardo needs anything.”

> Nursey didn’t answer, and Dex let himself out. 

> > The party was still in full swing downstairs. That surprised him somehow. It felt as if something seismic had shifted; how could everything be going on as before when his skin was still tingling from the scrape of Nursey’s stubble? How was the world still turning? Dex spotted Ransom and Holster performing the bend-and-snap for a group of giggling partygoers. Farmer had taken Lardo’s place and flipped a final cup while Chowder cheered. Dex found himself longing to talk to Shitty, or Jack. He had both their numbers and he was sure either of them would pick up, but- 

> Dex pushed his way to the kitchen, smiling when he saw Bitty sitting cross-legged on the counter; singing to whatever song was playing on the speakers under his breath as he texted feverishly. 

> He glanced up when Dex entered the room and smiled. “Dex, hey. How’s the party?” Bitty’s cheeks were flushed, but Dex didn’t know if it was from alcohol or from who he was texting. 

> “S’okay.” Dex said, dropping into one of the dining room chairs and frowning. Bitty seemed to sense that Dex need to talk because he locked his phone and placed it face down on the countertop. He leaned forward.

> “What’s up?” Bitty asked, and Dex felt pinned down by his gaze. 

> “I-“

> “Will! Hey, I wondered where you’d gone off to.” Andrew’s voice came from the doorway and Dex turned half around to look. 

> “Oh,” Dex said dumbly. 

> “Well, now I’ve found you!” he said, inviting himself to a chair at the table and looking back and forth between him and Bitty. 

> “Right.”

> “Sorry, sugar, we were having a kind of… sensitive conversation.” Bitty said, playing up his drawl. Andrew seemed to melt. 

> “I’m sure you and Will can chat later, but for right now, we need the kitchen, mmkay?” Bitty said, dismissing him so politely that Dex was sure Andrew didn’t even feel as if he’d just been kicked out. 

> Once Andrew had vacated the kitchen, Bitty slid off the counter and came to take the chair that Andrew had left empty. “Is he part of the reason you look so down?” Bitty asked, voice pitched low.

> “No, not even. That’s just Andrew, we had a lecture together last semester and he won’t stop hitting on me.” Dex rolled his eyes. Bitty just waited, his gaze placid and his hands folded in front of him. Dex held out until another song started before he gave in and started talking again, if only just to fill the silence. He noticed Bitty give a little wave in the direction of the doorway, but Dex didn’t bother to turn around.

> “It’s not that I’m homophobic, I don’t mind when a guy hits on me, I’m into it sometimes. But he won’t give it up! He just… Hell, he follows me around all the time. He’s always under my fucking feet, like one of those pain in the ass little dogs.” Dex was nearly shouting to be heard over the music. Bitty looked thoughtful. 

> “And he can’t take a hint! He’s been all over me tonight, trying to get in my pants, and when I took Lardo upstairs-“ 

> Bitty’s gaze focused past him and he frowned briefly, his lips parting like he was going to say something, but Dex barreled on. 

> “He stared at me the whole time, then he followed me into the kitchen just now!” Dex sighed, slumping forward to rest his forehead against the table. “I’ve turned him down already, why can’t he take ‘no’ for an answer?”

> Bitty patted his hand sympathetically and offered to watch the door while Dex made an escape. Dex didn’t even want to explain that he’d just made out with his line mate upstairs, and took his offer willingly.

> Feeling less like a glamorous James Bond and more like a tired and half-drunk toddler, Dex made it out the front door, into the snow covered lawn, and began to make his way back to his dorm. His lips felt like they were glowing red-hot from Nursey’s kisses. The thought kept him warm on the cold walk back.

_X_

> [To: Nursey] hope you and lards were ok last night

> _X_

> “Nobody is allowed to speak until I’ve had coffee.” was the first thing Lardo said when she shuffled into the kitchen at eleven the next morning. Bitty already had her cup; the perfect amount of almond milk already added waiting on the counter. Like a well-oiled machine, Lardo put out her hand and Bitty handed her the mug without moving from where he was making enough pancakes to feed a small army. Or, at least, half of Samwell’s men’s hockey team. 

> Lardo took a sip and nudged a tadpole out of one of the chairs with her toe before plopping in the seat and sighing into her mug. Dex kept eyeing the doorway, certain that any moment, Nursey would come staggering in, somehow still managing to look stupidly attractive before he’d even brushed his teeth. 

> When Holster noticed him watching the door, he leaned over the table and pointed at Dex with a piece of bacon. “Expecting someone?”

> “Just, uh, Nursey. I figured if Lardo was finally up, he would be too.” 

> Lardo lazily flipped him off.

> Bitty hummed from where he stood at the skillet. “I saw him take off when we were chatting in the kitchen, Dex. I texted him to make sure he got back safe.” 

> Dex frowned, wishing he’d known that. It didn’t have any impact on his life, but he wished he’d known where Nursey had ended up sleeping last night. He pulled out his phone to text Nursey for the second time in only a matter of hours; a previously unheard-of phenomenon, but he had no idea what to say. 

> While trying to figure out something that didn’t sound overwhelmingly like ‘so hey, do you remember having your tongue in my mouth last night and can we do that again immediately,’ Dex heard the front door open and Nursey’s usual stomp-stomp by the door to get the snow off of his overwhelmingly trendy boots before coming the rest of the way inside. 

> “’Sup.” Lardo greeted him, jutting her chin and lifting her coffee cup in salute. Nursey grunted and looked around the kitchen. His gaze skipped completely over Dex. Dex swallowed. 

> “How was your night, Nursey?” Ransom waggled his eyebrows as he slapped a pat of butter onto each of his six pancakes. “You sure ran out of here quick- Did you get a booty call?”

> Nursey rolled his eyes and leaned against the fridge, giving Bitty his best puppy-dog eyes until Bitty poured him a cup of coffee, which he drank black. Dex was convinced that Nursey didn’t actually like the taste; he just did it to keep up with his broody hipster aesthetic. 

> Dex wondered when he’d committed Nursey’s coffee order to memory. 

> Nursey leaned against the counter next to Bitty and was unusually quiet as everyone shared the details of their night. Dex listened, cutting his pancakes into smaller and smaller pieces but unable to put any in his mouth because his tongue felt like lead. 

> He was halfway tempted to get up and leave, to see if Nursey would even notice. He was halfway tempted to get up and shout in Nursey’s face. Either plan required standing, so Dex remained in his seat, his fingers growing steadily tighter around his fork as Nursey continued to look anywhere but at him. 

> He choked down a few bites of pancake before offering the rest to Chowder, who had just stumbled downstairs. Farmer followed moments later, wearing his Sharks jersey and glowing with satisfaction. Dex tried not to be jealous when Chowder bent down to kiss Farmer’s forehead before getting her a glass of orange juice. 

> He glanced at Nursey without meaning to and thought that he just barely caught Nursey looking away from him. 

> Finally, after everyone had discussed their drunken hijinks and several details had been straightened out about various conflicting accounts, Nursey pulled his coat back on and tucked his phone into his pocket. 

> “Well,” Dex said. “Thanks for breakfast, Bits. I’ve got to get to the library to study, but I’ll see you guys at dinner.” He waved and jerked his coat back on, hoping he was imagining how quickly Nursey was moving, as if to get away from him. 

> Dex trailed Nursey out of the Haus, then down the sidewalk for several paces until they were across from the lax house. 

> “Hey, Nurse, slow down, would you?” he huffed, his breath a cloud in the cold air, and trotted up the last few feet between him and Nursey. He leaned in to bump their shoulders together, but Nursey stopped walking. 

> Dex wheeled nearly 180 degrees to face him, his smile dropping when he saw Nursey’s expression. 

> “What’s-?”

> “What’s your problem?”

> Dex stared at him until Nursey huffed. “What?”

> “God, Dex, you’re ‘under my fucking feet, like a little dog.’” Nursey snapped, pulling on the end of his scarf as he glared at a line in the sidewalk. Dex frowned, opening his mouth to ask what the fuck he was talking about.

> “I know I can’t take a hint, I’ve been all over you, okay, so why the fuck did you follow me outside?” 

> Dex’s mouth fell open and he tried to talk, but now that Nursey had gotten started, it didn’t seem likely that he would stop. 

> “I’m sorry I kissed you last night, it won’t fucking happen again. But I’d really fucking appreciate it if you didn’t run off to immediately go complain to Bitty about the drunk, pathetic fuck that’s been hung up on you for the last year.”

> Things were clicking into place in Dex’s mind, words tripping a feeling of recognition in his brain and, oh. Oh. Oh. 

> Nursey had over heard Dex complaining about Andrew and had assumed-

> “Nursey, wait,” 

> “No, Dex, don’t fucking tell me to wait, what the fuck?” Nursey whirled around as if to walk away, but turned back again to point at Dex. With something like horror, Dex realized that Nursey’s eyes were brighter than usual, shiny like he was trying not to cry. 

> “But no, it’s not that you’re homophobic. Fuck, you’re not even straight, it’s just that you don’t fucking want me.” Nursey’s voice was rough and Dex felt helpless to say anything that could make it better. 

> “Which is fine, by the way,” –it sounded the exact opposite of fine,

> “But you could have said something earlier so I didn’t make a fucking idiot of myself trying to get you to care.” 

> Dex fixed him with a level look and took a deep breath. He knew all about flying off the handle and shouting until you were hoarse and saying the meanest thing you could think of. But Nursey, apparently, didn’t know everything, and his voice cracked when he tried to talk again. 

> “Can I say something?” Dex asked. 

> Nursey was silent, his jaw clenched. 

> Dex glanced at the ground, then forced himself to look back at Nursey. “I liked the book.” He said, jutting out his chin. “The one you got me for Christmas. That’s when I knew for sure that you liked me. Hell, you gave me a book of poetry called ‘Crush.’ Some pretty gay fucking poetry, Nursey, there’s not really a way to misconstrue that.”

> Nursey watched him warily. “I-“

> “I wasn’t talking about you.” Dex said, sheepish. “In the kitchen, with Bitty. I wanted to talk to him about how …excited I was that you’d kissed me.” 

> Dex watched Nursey’s face change when he said that, his jaw relaxing even as his brows drew together, looking confused. 

> “There’s this kid, Andrew, who was in one of my lectures last semester that won’t take a hint to stop hitting on me. He even asked me out and I told him no, and he still wouldn’t let me be.” Dex took a deep breath. “He came into the kitchen last night and was looking to chat me up again, but Bits kicked him out. Then I was bitching about him, which is when you must’ve come downstairs.” Dex swallowed hard and looked at Nursey. 

> “I don’t- You can ask Bitty, I wasn’t saying that about you. You don’t- You’re not underfoot, or whatever the fuck I said. I would never- I like getting four texts in a row from you, and I like when you hug me or bring me coffees. Okay? I- I like it a lot.”

> He hoped Nursey could hear the unspoken, ‘I like you a lot.’ Nursey seemed to get the message because he stepped closer and brought a hand up to touch Dex’s shoulder, then squeeze it. Nursey watched his face for several long seconds before leaning in to touch his lips to Dex’s, barely more than a brush of contact. It was nothing like their frenzied making out last night, but it was just as nice. 

> Dex felt warmed down to his bones. 

> “Let’s get coffee.” Dex said, twisting his cold fingers into Nursey’s warm scarf. 

> “Right now?” Nursey asked. “I just-“

> “As like, a date. If that’s cool. I mean.” 

> Nursey grinned and caught his hand, squeezing it between both of his own. 

> “Yeah, okay. A coffee date.”

> “S’wawesome.” 

> They grinned at each other, then glanced up when they heard a door open and close. 

> Andrew ducked out of the lax house, still doing up the fastens on his coat when he caught sight of them watching. He gave a jaunty little wave and stuck his hands in his pockets, whistling as he went down the street in yesterday’s clothes, looking a little more rumpled but a lot more satisfied then he had last night. 

> Nursey whistled low and Dex laughed, then put his hand into Nursey’s and squeezed.

**Author's Note:**

> how tf do you indent on this site? pls help my poor HTML illiterate ass
> 
> find me on tumblr! @miraculousbitty <3


End file.
